Goodbye Sweetie
by Lola Hill
Summary: River has left to go to the Library. How will the Ponds react? What will happen to the saved river?


**I just cannot hold these feels. Anyway, you know I don't own doctor who, I know I don't own doctor who, so let's just get down to business.**

* * *

><p>Rory was having a good day. As he bicycled along the high street, it seemed as if nothing could change his mind. The birds tweeted in the trees, children played in the streets, and the sun shone on the small town giving the day a happy feeling. Leadworth was being Leadworth.<p>

Rory turned a corner, and slowed his speed to enjoy the day. He had decided to come home early from work to surprise Amy. It just felt like that kind of day. He hummed a little tune and turned into the street with their home.

When he entered the house he realized something was wrong. Amy sat on the floor crying. All feelings of happiness instantly flew from Rory's brain. He picked her up and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom, where he gently put her down on the bed, "Amy, what happened?" She looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes, and sniffed, "The Doctor, he- he came back."

Rory nodded, "What did he say?" She shook her head as if trying to delete whatever had happened from her head.

"Amy, what did he say?"

"River. He said that she had gone-," she swallowed back tears, "-she had gone to the Library."

Rory gasped, and fell back onto a rocking chair. The Library. He knew that this day was coming, but he didn't expect it to come so soon. He remembered a time when they didn't know River was their daughter. Confused about her relationship with The Doctor, they had questioned him about it. He had told them all he knew, which included the first time he had met her. When His face was younger, and he knew nothing of "hello sweetie's" and spoilers. On a planet that was a Library, but vacant due to flesh-eating shadows that had swarmed there. The inhabitants, unable to escape were saved to the computer hard drive. The Doctor wanted to sacrifice himself to rescue the trapped citizens, but River wouldn't let him, because it would change the time they spent together. River was going to die, and they couldn't do anything about it.

He stood up, tears racing down his cheeks, and held Amy, "It's going to be alright. It's going to be alright," he assured her, even though he knew that it wasn't.

* * *

><p>When River was saved by the Library, everything felt good. In the back of her mind, she remembered The Doctor and her parents, and the adventure's they had, had. But it was hard to think properly in this saved world.<p>

She had children, a beautiful house, a lovely white dress, and everything was happy. But then again, she wasn't. There was something missing. Something important. It irritated her.

Then one day, it hit her. She was at a party, who it was for, she did not know. It was very fun, colorful balloons floated about, and a chocolate cake with sparklers was wheeled out for all to enjoy. Someone said, "Wow, this is _cool_." She felt a bit of déjà vu, but carried on. But she couldn't stop noticing things. A girl with long red hair. A man wearing a bowtie and braces. A boy with a particularly large nose. The cake had writing on it which read, "Mrs. Robinson". It finally set in when someone began to play on the piano. A melodious tune which was- she stopped herself.

_Melody_. Her name was Melody Pond.

_Pond_. Amy and Rory, her parents, who had traveled with-

_The Doctor_.

Her eyes widened as it all came rushing back to her. She ran out of the house to the meadow, where she had first arrived.

In the meadow, was a couple; dancing. But not just any couple, they were Amy and Rory, her parents. Amy wore a long, poofy white dress, that swung around when Rory, wearing a white suit and top hat, spun her.

River sprinted to her parents, hugging and kissing them both, tears streaming down her face. She was so happy to see them. Now they could be a family, forever.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and spun around to see The Doctor. He was dressed in a white suit, with a yellow bowtie, and some daisies pinned to his lapel. He held out his hand, and bowed, "Would you care to have this dance."

* * *

><p>Back in the real world, things were less joyful. Amy and Rory had spent days just lying on the bed, crying. The Doctor came back a week later, much to Rory's annoyance. "How could you leave Amy? Alone, and with news like that," he demanded. The Doctor looked up at him, but couldn't answer him. Days went by, as the three of them cried and talked about River.<p>

"She needs a Funeral," Rory said one day. The other two nodded, and awaited directions.

It was a summery day, like the one the one where the dreadful news had been given. The three of them stood in the garden, the TARDIS behind them, squashing Amy's sunflowers. Rory had dug a hole and placed mementos of River. The Blanket she was born in, her sonic gun, her hallucinogenic lipstick, and the Doctor's diary.

"River Song, or Melody Pond, was a wonderful women. She may have been confusing, and her life back to front, but we all loved her. Sometimes I wish that I could've known that, that girl who I played with when we were young, was really my daughter. But you know what, I wouldn't have had it any other way. Goodbye Sweetie"

* * *

><p><strong>The End. Comment and criticize in the review section, please :)<strong>


End file.
